


In Dreams

by jennandanica, valuna



Series: A Distance Erased [6]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was just wondering if you ever had a boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

"Harry?" Karl wraps his arm around the sleeping man's waist, pressing close to his back. "You awake?"

"I wasn't," Harry mutters, squirming back into Karl's arms, "but am now. It was a good dream, too."

"Yeah? What was it about?" Karl asks, seizing the opportunity for distraction.

"You, naked, in the snow. Very strange, but I was having fun." Harry rolls over, ignoring the sheets sticking in all the wrong places as he turns, wraps his arms around Karl. "Not nearly as realistic as this, though. What do you want this morning?"

Actually, what he didn't want was for Harry to turn over. It was much easier to think about asking when they weren't face-to-face. "Nothing. I don't remember," he says, pressing closer and hoping Harry won't push.

"Liar." Harry kisses Karl, slow and purely intending to coerce him with kindness. He's spent enough time with his new lover to know when he's holding something back. "You really have to work on that, Karl. You read too easily." There's another kiss and another. "What did you want?"

"I was just wondering if you ever had a boy," Karl says, the words running into each other they leave his mouth so fast.

He almost asks Karl to repeat it, but Harry's sure he wouldn't get the words out of Karl's mouth again, not as fast as they came out the first time. "You mean, like a contract, and living in and that sort of thing?"

Karl nods. "Yeah. You mentioned having doms before but you're always calling me boy even when I tell you not to and you know, I just started wondering..." he murmurs, twisting his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I've gone both ways, dom and sub. Never had a long-term boy, just casual things." Harry kisses Karl again, sucking on that swelling lower lip. "You just, I like calling you boy. It seems to fit. Wanna be mine?"

"Yeah, right." Karl stops just short of rolling his eyes even as his stomach does this weird sort of twist. "What's it mean to you anyway? Having someone be your boy."

"It means I care about him," Harry says, kissing Karl's chin and sliding his tongue down Karl's throat, "that I want him around all the time, that I want to give him what he's not wanting to ask for." He licks around the edge of Karl's ear, whispering the words out. "At least, that's what it means having you as my boy."

Karl brings his hands up against Harry's chest, pushing him back slightly. "I'm not," he protests, but his fingers slowly curl against skin, belying his words, the resistance.

"Right. You're not. I forgot." Harry grins, holding Karl closer, starting to suck on that sensitive point right under the ear. "Just hypothetical talk."

"God, you're a bastard," Karl breathes as Harry's mouth works its magic.

"Yes. Thank you for noticing." Harry loves torturing Karl, even when it's playful like this. He sucks until the spot's red and warm. "Talk, Karl. Tell me all of why you woke me up."

"Already told you," Karl insists, groaning low in his throat. _Liar_.

"If you say so," Harry murmurs, stretching and snuggling, continuing to kiss and lick. "I'll just drift back off. Wake me when you want breakfast."

Karl sighs, his cock responding eagerly to Harry's touch and fogging his brain. "I had a dream."

"Not naked in the snow, I trust." Harry slides his hand down over Karl's ass, rubbing slowly. "Tell me more."

"It's embarrassing," Karl groans, unable to get the words from his brain to his mouth. "You'll laugh," he says, shaking his head.

"You seem to have trouble talking, Karl. Want me to stop this?" Harry slides his hand up Karl's back. "And I won't laugh."

"Okay - you won't laugh, you'll gloat." But Karl quiets, exhaling softly. "I just had this strange dream, where I was your boy. It was weird. It wasn't that we were doing anything in particular. It was just that, I don't know, I felt taken care of, like I didn't have to worry about anything."

"Did you like the feeling, of being taken care of?" Harry makes his voice softer, words easier. "I'm not gloating. I'd never gloat, not about taking care of you."

"Yeah, I guess. I can't imagine it being that easy in real life though. And I'm way too fucking mouthy to be anyone's boy." Karl stares at Harry's chest, wishing they were somehow already through this conversation or that he'd just shut up in the first place.

"Boys can't be mouthy? I missed that rule. Not that I'd change you. I like it." Harry tilts his head, smiles. "You do the looking away well, though. How's the blush?"

"Fuck off," Karl groans, feeling his cheeks heat up right on fucking cue.

"Ah, there it is. Gorgeous."

"Now you're laughing. Christ. Told you," Karl grumbles, turning in Harry's arms.

"Not laughing. Honest." Harry lets Karl turn, but then he's holding him tight. "I like the idea, Karl, of keeping you, taking care of you, calling you mine."

"I didn't say I wanted it," Karl says stubbornly. He struggles a bit against Harry's hold then gives up. It feels too good being held like this. "I just said I dreamed about it.

"Okay." Harry gives up, for the moment, content just to hold Karl. "It was a dream. Combine yours and mine and we have a wild, wet weekend."

Karl laughs, relaxing more fully into Harry's embrace. "Maybe that would work," he says softly. "Trying it for a weekend."

"If you want. We can talk about it." Harry's not rushing now, giving Karl the time he needs to make his own decision.

"Yeah, I'm real good at that," Karl murmurs, laying his hand over Harry's and twining their fingers against his stomach. He can't help thinking Harry's going to tire of him doing this but he can't help it.

Harry wishes he could snap his fingers and erase Karl's self-deprecation. It's the first thing he'd do if Karl were really his boy. Withhold orgasm for every time Karl puts himself down. Harry grins, wraps their hands tighter together. "You're better than you think," he murmurs. "Want to let me go back to sleep?"

Karl nods. "Sounds good," he says. "And thanks, Harry. You know, for not laughing." He twists his head, kissing the corner of Harry's mouth. "I love you," he whispers.

There's no immediate response, no echoed _I love you_ from Harry's mouth. He doesn't want it to sound off-the-cuff, worries it'll come out flippant no matter how deeply he means it. "Want to make this permanent?" he asks instead. "Move in, be mine, let me love you."

Suddenly Karl's heart is beating so wildly he can barely breathe but he manages a nod. "Yeah. Yeah, I do," he confesses.

That's the best thing Harry could hear, a commitment to try and make something of what they have. "Good. Go back to sleep, Karl. It's hours till a reasonable time."


End file.
